Dantes War
by SotF
Summary: Fourth part of my Dante series. After Faith kills Finch, Xander declares war on both the Watchers and the Mayor. And nothing has yet seen the wrath of an annoyed hybrid. May god help them, the hunter is on the warpath...


**AN**: Well, here goes another episode of Dante's adventures in Sunnydale. Also I noticed that this is my 50th fic on the site...

* * *

**Reviews From _Dantes Tale_**

**DTHunter**: Here is the 4th installment

**War90**: Thanks

**c-wolf**: Somewhat, it's based off of an RPG version of the AvP universe. For more info go to Thanks, I wanted to try using this character some more. He's definately something else, between two and ten steps from sande, but definately something else.

**dogbertcarroll**: Thanks, thought it was apropriate

* * *

**Reviews From _Dante On The Hellmouth_**

**DerektheRogue**: Thanks, there is more, and even more when more happens in the game (for some quotes from the game, look at the site I listed earlier

**sil**: Here you go

**DTHunter**: Thanks, and more insanity is comming soon. just remember that this mall scene isn't part of the actual storyline, but something that he would possibly do if he decided to steal some gear.

**Selene**: Here you go, more Xander/Dante

**Smiles**: The tank part is not an official part of the storyline, but it is something he'd do if he thought of it. Angel and Drusilla unleash something they really should have known better about in _Dantes Inferno_, namely Dantes other half

* * *

**Reviews From _Dantes Inferno_**

**Jade**: Thanks, those guys had it comming, I mean something like a Xenomorph would probably scare even the worst demons more easily than a Slayer can, and a Slayer normally just kills them, a Xeno infests them and then kills them when its young smash their way out through the ribcage. All of the Scourge of Europe are now dead, Darla from how she died in the show, Spike from messing with Dante on Halloween, and Angelus and Drusilla for picking the wrong demon to use.

**AC/DC**: Here you go

* * *

Xander parried a punch and leaped over a kick, his instincts and abilities taking him to his highest level of combat. 

"Kid," he said calmly as he leand back to the point where his hair touched the ground, "Cut it out, I'm not going to kill you, just want to talk!"

The dark haired girl snarled and spun to attack again, prompting the hybrid to backflip onto the wall and from there onto the top of a street light.

"Fight me!" she yelled at him with a growl.

"Not a chance, I'd leave bits of you all over the place," Xander responded with a casual calm, his coat flapping slightly in the breeze.

He smiled slightly, eyes concealed by the ever present sunglasses, as he stood, "I said I wanted to talk, not watch you go nuts until I had to beat some sense into you, you're good, damn good, but not good enough to deal with me."

He smiled slightly as she relaxed, not enough for him to drop his guard to his normal mode, or at least what would be normal for someone as paranoid as Dante.

"So you looking for a lay or what?" Faith asked.

And the hunter just laughed.

**

* * *

**

"Now see here," Wesley demanded of the young hybrid, "Tell me where she is!"

"Why?" Xander responded with a smirk as he toyed with one of his many knives, moving like a blur and jabbing the knife into the table between each of the fingers of a hand, "So you can inform the wetworks team of her location?"

"Erm..." the watcher stammered, but he had the decency to look embarassed.

"Well, it wouldn't help, eleven former SAS commandos are now waiting for the sun to warm their cold, dead corpses, and the other may yet live if he makes it to a hospital before he goes into shock, but if he does join his comrades," he smiled evily at the watcher, "I'll need to find another piece of trash to deliver the message."

"Eeep," the brit screeched when a knife seemed to appear in the table an init, sunk all the way to the hilt as Dante exited the room.

"That kids psychotic," the watcher muttered to himself as he tried to pull the knife out of the table and didn't suceed in even making it move at all, "Best thing for killing demons, but he's a bloody nut!"

**

* * *

**

Mayor Wilkins had seen many things in his time on the earth, but none of that had prepared him for what had happened to city hall.

That his current aid, a replacement for Mister Finch, had been gutted like a fish was something he had seen before, but never had he seen the corpse pinned to the ceiling. The vampire dust scattered all around was another thing, dead demons everywhere, the place throughly trashed.

Not to mention the dead commandos in his office.

The package was odd, and he didn't feel anything off of it.

Reaching out he touched it and it opened to reveal a screen, and a rather annoyed face wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Now then mister mayor, this is just a warning, leave my friends alone and get the fuck out of my city," the man said, the actual face comming into view for a moment, "My namesake had a vacation in hell before returning, and I've faced far worse, a petty little rat isn't capable of much that I haven't seen, now then, I believe my message has been delivered."

The screen dissolved into static as Wilkins blinked.

Then the image reappeared, "Oh, and you have two minutes to get to a safe distance to watch the fireworks..."

And the century plus old mayor ran for his life.


End file.
